bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Reiko Heie
Reiko Heie is the Captain of the Third Division, and Director of Shinigami Intelligence. Played by Reiko Alchemi, Reiko is also known as the Black Lotus Shinigami because of the color and shape of his Reiatsu and his abilities. Originally a 5th Division Officer, Reiko is a Kidou and Reiatsu Specialist, considered a prodigy in the use and control over his Reiryoku, though it takes a notable toll on his body when overused. He is a master in the control and use of Reiatsu in all levels. Reiko runs the third division very seriously, pushing his members harder to get the best he can from them, taking a person interest in every member of his division while still keeping a distance from them as their Director. He often sends Shinigami on dangerous, intelligence gathering, missions, willing to put the life of a subordinate at stake for information that could win a war, but takes great pains to try to get his people home as much as possible. The third division butterflies have also taken a slightly annoying liking to Reiko, when near his barracks he may have several sitting on him, which many have found amusing. Reiko is also the older brother of Anise Heie, Lieutenant of the Third Division. 'Quotes' "Bakudo 69: Intertwining Pleasure!" "Has anyone seen a Zanpakto? Its Black handled... has a lotus on the hilt...silved blade katana... anyone?" "OOOOOO Shiny!" "That haori makes you look fat" "In addition to the standard training and shikai ability, the new requirement to become a seated officer is to use the Kyokko spell to get pictures of Captain Kaname in the shower." "Who are you and what have you done with my snacks?" 'Appearance' Reiko is a young man of Japanese descent, in his mid twenties, with long black hair, tied back in a tail behind his head. He has dark, almost black looking eyes that flash with a dark energy across them when looked at closely. His body is very thin but muscled, and of average height. Reiko is physically weaker than many other Shinigami, though very fast with high endurance. While not entirely frail, he is not strong, using his speed, senses, and body movements to dodge and lessen the impact of an attack rather than try to counter directly. He was often beaten up by the larger boys in the Rukongai, and quickly learned he could not outfight a gang of bullies, so he learned to run, hide, attack and fall back quickly to keep from being hurt badly. His lesser strength, even with a high endurance, makes it hard to fight directly. Reiko is the head of Shinigami intelligence, and dresses accordingly. He wears black suit style outfit, consisting of a white shirt, black jacket, grey tie, and a formal hakama, with a Taicho’s Haori coat and sunglasses and a Bluetooth headset. On his right arm, he wears an armband which holds syringes of various drugs and poisons useful to his job, and on his belt he carries a small computerized pad. His shoes are a traditional pair of black geta sandals. On missions, Reiko changes into a more fitting uniform for his work, a black form fitting, ninja style outfit with a black mask, and a belt used to carry various items used for missions. On his arms he wears a pair of hado fist guards, and he wears a pair of quiet style tabi boots on his feet. Instead of sunglasses he wears an eye covering headset with HUD and microphone. Normally Reiko is seen in his suit, wearing the ninja style outfit only for missions, and very rarely seen when he is on a mission of gathering intelligence. Personality Reiko has shed most of his previous naivety and naïve goofiness that marked his personality before becoming a Captain and completing his Bankai trials, being replaced with a bit of a distance and ingenious absurdity. His personality has become more serious, and a little darker, but still with a bit of an unusual, almost nutty, side to him. He is quieter than he used to be, with a more commanding presence, and better dressed. In the intelligence community, Reiko is cold and calculating, focused on the mission, but always with an eye on taking steps to see his people come home alive. Often the mission must come first, even at the stake of the lives of his comrades. Despite being a little out there, Reiko is extremely intelligent and an experienced tactician, even if he does not always act it. He will often have his first 12 moves and an endgame planned for a battle before it begins, and able to adjust accordingly to the opponents moves. He will always have an escape plan and several strategies planned out, and singing the theme to a miscellaneous film in his head, and still have extra brain power to remember every detail of the battle, including the interesting coffee shop he past during it. Reiko has a strong sense of duty, to protect those he has been charged to protect and those close to him, but without anger toward his enemies and opponents, even when it is shown to him, unless his opponent needlessly hurts or attacks the weaker or innocent without care, which will tend to get a rise out of him. Previously mistaken as naivety on his part, it is because he is cold and calculating. History Reiko was originally born in a small town in rural Japan. While always a small, unusual child, from an early age Reiko was able to sense spirits and had a high amount of spiritual energy. In his early teen years, his energy had grown enough to attract a hollow. While trying to defend himself and his family, Reiko was gravely wounded by the hollow, making him black out. Reiko released a sudden burst of spiritual energy as his body died, destroying the hollow and him with it. After his death, Reiko held on in the mortal word, wanting to stay by his family and protect them. His will turned to obsession, and after a few years he was attacked and swallowed by a hallow, becoming a hallow himself. Reiko had begun eating the souls of others and other hallow when he was discovered by Captain Tenshi of the 5th Division, who purified and destroyed the hallow, the darkness receding within Reiko and his soul moved on to the Soul Society. Reiko moved on to the soul society, where he found himself in the Rukongai with no memory of his previous life. Though in his early teens, he was smaller and weaker than many of the boys in the Rukongai, who bullied him, but the bullying turned out to be an asset. Reiko learned to move, run, fight with his hands when he had to, run and drop back when outnumbered to separate his opponents, and use his speed and smarts over his muscles. The bullying made him able to take a punch and still move, and how to move to make the impact of a hit hurt less. One particularly bad day, having underestimating the numbers and plans of the larger boys, a larger group of boys managed to corner Reiko in an abandoned building and started beating him up very badly. They had managed to beat him almost unconscious when Reiko managed to release a blast of black energy from him, destroying much of the building and injuring himself and the other boys severely, before passing out. While unconscious, Reiko found himself in his inner world, a place a peace within him, where Kurohasu came to him, took him by the hand and told him her name, taking him into her arms and promising to be by his side to love and protect him, and she would show him how to use his true skills. When Reiko awakened, he was in the squad 4 hospital. Due to his massive release of spiritual energy, Reiko was admitted as a trainee to the soul society. Equipment Equipment – ((Not all ICly approved yet, little or no IC advantage, just nifty gadgets that he would likely have in his job, except for the glasses which are an adaptation of an earlier 3rd Division Item, revamped to upgrade in tech level.)) *'Bluetooth Headset '– Soul and Earth phone connected headset, run from the computerized pad, can be used for making and receiving calls and recording voice notes to the pad. It also increases Reiko’s hearing, allowing him to record and hear voices and sounds from large distances. *'Glasses '– Bluetooth connected to the computerized pad, Reiko’s glasses display and record intelligence information targets he is looking at with the press of a button on the top. They can display relative power level, name, faction, and level of known targets, and basic information about the abilities of anyone Reiko would have recorded before; scanning new targets to record the same information. Though they look like sunglasses, they reduce glare and enhance vision in any light, allow him to see and gather data beyond what the naked eye can see, and display it in his vision like a hud. Contains a Reiatsu scanner that only allows Reiko to use it. *'Camera '– Small handheld camera of high resolution, capable of taking still pictures, video, and audio, Bluetooth connectable to the computer pad to upload and scan data. *'Soul Pad' (Computer Pad/Smartphone) – Central point in Reiko’s special equipment, the Soul Pad is a Soul Phone, Earth Phone, Powerful Mini Computer, and Data Analyzer capable of multiple Bluetooth connections, displaying data on targets and structures on the pad or to the glassed or hud, and information transmitter. It can call both Soul and Earth Phones, and allows Reiko to take notes and input data for analysis. The pad is also able to connect to other computer systems wirelessly, Bluetooth, and wired connection, to steal and download data, and using the briefcase, transmit large amounts of data to the Soul Society quickly. Contains a Reiatsu scanner that only allows Reiko to use it. *'Dagger Geta' – Reiko’s right Geta and Tabi both contain a small, spring loaded and locking, dagger that can be used to kick with or used to cut ropes and slice other items. It is concealed well and extremely hard to discover, but it really does very little damage and has more uses as a tool. *'Tracking Device' – Reiko has a tracking device implanted on his inner left thigh, just below his buttocks, that allows other members of the third division to track where he is when activated. When he does activate it, it also sends out a distress beacon to the 3rd Lt and Seated Officers via Soul Phone. This item is to be implanted into all members of the third division. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Energy' - Reiko possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled, but must be, or it would tear apart his body. Though rarely fully released, his energy is intense enough to make opponents also with equally high levels of energy take a step back. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect those within a considerable distance around him when released fully. *'Reiatsu Master' – With a great deal of work Reiko has mastered the use of his Reiatsu, almost to the degree that it is so focused and compressed that it more resembles Kidou than Reiatsu, coursing and racing though and around his body when released, but even at the highest levels of release he can reign it in to conserve energy, and release it with pinpoint accuracy for whatever he is using it for, such as Kidou spells. His Reiatsu control and compression is such that lesser levels opponents will have a difficulty hitting him. His physical abilities are based more on his Reiatsu control than his physical body. *'Zanjutsu User' – Reiko’s skills with a sword are significantly less than other Captains and other beings of his spiritual power, but at long last, from his ordeals Bankai and becoming a Taicho, Reiko has finally learned to use a sword to some degree. He is not a very strong swordsman like most of his peers, but at least he can parry now without dropping the sword. For some reason, it has to do with him holding it backwards now, apparently it’s the only way he can use it well at will. *'Kidō Master' –Reiko excels at the focus and manipulation of his Reiatsu and the casting of Kidō spells. Formerly the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division, he as highly trained in its use. He uses Kidō at the advanced level for a Taicho, and can use Kidou while carrying his sword in his right hand and his scabbard in his left. While no where near the level of the Dai Kidocho, his level of speed, power, and accuracy is rivaled by very few. *'Hakuda Expert' – Having quick movements and agility, Reiko excels at the use of Hakuda he is able to use these over strength to fight with his hands when he needs, and spends some of his free time training. While not as strong as others of equal level, his Reiatsu abilities and speed make him a formable opponent even unarmed. *'Hohō Master' - Reiko's ability to focus his spiritual energy and concentrate is not limited Kidou. While physically weaker than other Shinigami he is quite fast from his spiritual ability, his background, and his regular training, able to run and move his body faster than most of his peers. Reiko’s ability to sense energy also allows him an almost psychic ability to dodge. He has an exceptional understanding of Shunpo, able to move without even being notice and maintain an extremely high amount of speed for a considerable period of time. *'Genius Strategist & Tactician': Reiko is a excellent tactician, able to read a situation, see strengths and weaknesses, and outmaneuver much stronger opponents. Besides innate ability and a great deal of study, Reiko spent much of his early life running from bullies, stealing to eat, and more to survive, helping him to learn how to read a battle or group and find ways to get an advantage. This is combined with his sensory ability and read an opponent’s Reiatsu. He has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance, planning out several moves before he even does them. He has also shown to be a very perceptive and analytical man from how quickly he can analyze an opponent's power and attack patterns. *Genius Intellect – Reiko possesses a genius intellect and high degree of intelligence, and though it may not seem it all the time as he seems to hide it behind a mask of being somewhat nutty, he is one of the most intelligent beings in the soul society. His intellect is primarily focused on Shinigami intelligence. *'Extremely Keen Senses' – Reiko possesses keen physical and spiritual senses, spending regular practice to hone them. He is able to sense Reiatsu and levels of spiritual energy around him in even small amounts, and even detect slight fluctuations in the spiritual energy of others to sense movements, attacks, and possibly even if they are lying. This ability also allows him to sense strong emotions from others when focused. *'Excellent Social Engineer, Negotiator and Interrogator' – With his keen intellect and senses, Reiko is a master of Social Engineering, Negotiation, and Interrogation. He is able to use his abilities to see through a situation and use that to bring both sides to a conclusion, and see if a side is holding back or intending hostility. His skills help him to develop intelligence assets and gain information from even the most reluctant of prisoners. *'High Durability' – Due to his history and regular practice, Reiko has a higher than normal durability and endurance, able to run longer distances, take hits, and focus high amounts of energy for longer amounts of time better than most other Shinigami of equal level. While not strong physically, his body can take huge amounts of damage. *'Enhanced Strength' – While not physically strong, Reiko’s Reiatsu use skills help him to enhance his strength, and while not near as strong as some other captains, he is able to use his energy to augment his strength enough to be a formidable opponent. *Enhanced Agility – Reiko is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping and moving to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns, and narrowly dodging opponent’s attacks. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy. *'Stealth Master' – With the ability to conceal and control his Reiatsu, and only use it in tiny amounts at a time, along with his agility and quick thinking, Reiko is also a master of stealth, able to easily move without being seen while performing even the most complex of actions. Special Abilities - Reiko’s use of Kidou and Reiatsu control have led to some unique abilities that he has worked to very hard to develop. *'Onikyo '(Demon Cry) - Reiko has mastered a unique ability similar to but quite different from Shunkō, based on the use of Kidou rather than the explosive impact in hand to hand fighting. Since Reiko is much stronger with and trains more with Reiatsu and Kidou than physical fighting skills, and his ability to manipulate energy, Reiko has overcome his limited physical skills by focusing his Reiatsu into his hands and weapon. Onikyo is similar to Yoruichi Shihōin's in technique, in which spiritual energy used as Kidō, focused into the hands to be used for attacking, but Onikyo is not as explosively powerful and focused on kidou and energy than Hakuda. It allows the Reiko to store Kidou energy in his hands, and in addition to a slightly increased physical damage, it can be used to release Kidou spells at a slightly faster rate, similar to the use of Eishōhaki, but at a slightly greater power than the reduced power of Eishōhaki. The drawbacks of this, is that Onikyo uses a lot of Reiatsu. It can injure the Reiko with prolonged use, and drain him very quickly. *'Rengoku Shō' (Purgatory Scorch) – A punch/strike attack in which Reiko channels as much of his Kidō energy into his hand as he can, releasing it on impact into a target, blasting them with a huge amount of energy. This ability requires a large amount of accuracy. Over use of it, and even a missed strike with it may lead to damage or draining his energy badly. *'Onisenko '(Demon Flash) – Reiko’s ability to focus his Reiatsu into Kidou and hold it is also not limited to his hands. As he has developed with Onikyo, Reiko has also developed Onisenko. Similar to Shunpo, Onisenko is a movement technique allowing the user to move faster than most eyes can see. Reiko’s body may not be as muscled or strong, but he has a high endurance, and ability to focus large amounts of energy through his body. This ability can be used to augment Shunpo for short bursts that actually could be used to outrun/maneuver a regular Shunpo user, but Shunpo can be used for prolonged use while Onisenko can only be used for very short bursts, and again can severely drain him if overused. Zanpakto In unreleased form, Reiko's Zanpakto appears as a black handled, silver katana emblazoned with a lotus on the handle. The scabbard is black metal, carried at his waist or in his left hand, with lotus symbols going down both sides, and is actually part of the Zanpaktou not just the scabbard. In combat, Reiko holds his sword in his right hand, upside-down, blade pointing down from his hand, and holds the scabbard in his left hand to parry or use as a blunt weapon. Due to his somewhat limited use of a sword, and the toll his Reiatsu can have on him when released, Reiko often prefers the use of Kidou and Speed over use of his sword unless he has to use it. His sword allows him the ability to cast Kidou through it, allowing him to be able to use Kidou while carrying both the sword and scabbard. Kurohasu has a very unique personality, perhaps best described as a combination of a very high maintenance girlfriend, a mean old lady, a beautiful evil sorceress, Sarah Silverman, and a panda. Unlike most Zanpaktou, whose users struggle with communicating with them, Kurohasu will not shut the hell up, constantly berating or commenting even when unreleased, though the only person who can hear it is Reiko. To some this is an asset, while at times it can be an annoyance and a hindrance, and at times it can make Reiko seem quite mad. Despite knowing her name very early in his training and as an unseated Shinigami, his Zanpaktou would not allow him to call upon her, to use her power, until she thought he was ready, forcing him learn other forms of combat and strengthen his already good kidou abilities so that he would be ready to use her. This was not only to make her wielder stronger, but before Reiko could even wield Kurohasu, he had to prepare and train his body to handle the amount of Reiatsu she would require him to be able to release. Kurohasu’s manifested forms are that of a beautiful dark sorceress and a tiny cute panda doll. Shikai Incantation: Lady of Wonder, enthroned as the Lotus. Twenty-six are the Facets of the Darkened Flower. They are the number of Your Petals. The Light descends to darkness. I call upon you, Bloom Kurohasu! When released/called, Reiko holds the scabbard of Kurohasu in his left hand, drawing the blade with his right hand upside-down, pulling the blade out reversed. It appears as a gleaming silvery-white katana blade with a black hilt in his right hand, and an ornate tessen fan emblazoned with a black lotus flower in his left, both vibrating with kidou energy. While not as strong a fighter as his peers, Reiko is able to use his skill with Onikyo in combination with his Shikai, concentrating his Reiatsu into Kidou and focusing it into his sword to hold and use to do massive amounts of damage. While a strong Shikai, Kurohasu requires an incantation to release her which could be interrupted, and a massive amount of energy to use and maintain. The fan acts as a shield. While in Shikai, Reiko does not have to use any hand positions or incantations to use any of the kidou he is able to use, Kurohasu allowing him to cast Hadou from his sword and Bakudou from the fan, at full power for his level despite using no incantation. Shikai Special Abilities *'Kuragarigan '(Darkness Eye) – A third eye opens on Reiko’s forehead, giving off a dark aura. While open, Reiko’s senses and psychic abilities are increased tenfold. While he cannot actually see the future, he is able to sense the amounts and movements of energy around him and in opponents, allowing him to move and dodge much more effectively. While open the eye also gives him a limited form of telekinesis and in lesser level opponents, the eye can cause fear and awe, helping Reiko to manipulate them. *'Kokuryūha '(Black Dragon Wave) – Reiko slices through the air, sending a blast of flaming black energy, which incinerates anything it comes in contact with, similar to a Haien at full power for his level, but a slicing arc of black flames instead of yellow. *'Rengoku Suraisu' (Purgatory Slice) – A slice attack in which Reiko channels as much of his Kidō energy through his hand into his Zanpaktou as he can, releasing it on impact into a target, blasting them with a huge amount of energy. This ability requires a large amount of accuracy. Over use of it, and even a missed strike with it may lead to damage or draining his energy badly. Bankai Bankai Name: Kurohasu Ken Kuragarikaen (Black Lotus, Blade of Darkness Flame) Incantation: Twenty-six are the Facets and petals of the Blackest Flower. The Heavens are above and the void is beneath, and between the Light and Darkness the Colours vibrate. Oblivion bends before your petals. Open your petals and bloom, Bankai! Kurohasu Ken Kuragarikaen! In its final release, Kurohasu manifests as a large double bladed, lance like sword swirling with black flame-like energy in his right hand, and a large ornate shield containing an eyeball at its center in his left. Reiko’s outfit changes to a dark, flowing formal samurai uniform, glowing with a dark flames, and an aura of black flaming wings appears on his back. Reiko’s Reiatsu surges through the blade and shield, allowing him to cast any Kidou available to him at full power almost instantly, without hand signs, word, or incantations, the blade casting Hadou and the shield casting Bakudo.The shield is also bladed, and may be used as a weapon or thrown. Bankai Special Abilities: *'Kuragarijoukei '(Darkness Sight) – The eye of the lotus on his shield opens, the pedals becoming spikes around the shield and revealing an eye in the center, and the eye on his forehead opens. When open, this ability increases Reiko’s senses by a hundredfold. He can sense the slightest changes in Reiatsu around him, and see an opponent’s attack a split second before it happens. This ability is able to keep up with the fastest of Shunpo, allowing him to defend against faster opponents. The eye also gives Reiko a form of telekinesis, able to move objects and push people like Sho from a distance. In lesser opponents, it can cause confusion and muddle their mind, allowing Reiko to control a weak minded opponent, cause dizziness, and unconsciousness. *'Yuha Kuragarikaen' (Dragon of Darkness Flames) – With a swing of his sword, Reiko releases a flaming black dragon from the blade, similar to that of Tōshirō Hitsugaya’s Tensō Jūrin, but with black flame instead of blue ice. Reiko is able to move and control it, the flames incinerating and absorbing anything it touches. *'Kuragarikaen Mori' (Darkness Flames Lance) – The sword of Kurohasu swirls with black flames as Reiko holds the weapon up like a spear, which Reiko can launch as a fearsome projectile weapon at great speed. When it strikes an opponent, the flames engulf them, pulling them into oblivion and incinerating their body and anything worn. *'Rengoku Ken '(Purgatory Blades) – A cutting attack in which Reiko throws the shield of Kurohasu, charged with his black flaming Reiatsu, flying like a great spinning blade of flame that Reiko can control, use to attack, and see through the eye in the shield. It moves at very high speed and its flight is controlled by thought and movements of his hand, but must remain inline of sight to maintain any form of control, and loss of control could be devistating if interrupted. *'Tate Kuragaritsubasa' (Shield of Darkness Wings) – Reiko’s flaming wings, though seeming ethereal, are solid. They can be used to wrap around Reiko to protect him from attacks, similar to Enkosen but able to block attacks of much more energy, possibly to Hadou 88 depending on the caster. Though resistant to energy attacks, the wings are not as effective against physical attacks and can be pierced. *'Kin Kuragarikaen Hasu' (Seal of the Darkness Flame Lotus) – An almost forbidden technique, which even with one use will put Reiko into the hospital, and drains a huge amount of energy that renders him unable to fight for weeks. First, Reiko throws the shield of Kurohasu, which enlarges to a huge lotus flower, snaring his opponent and pinning them within it with the pedals. Reiko then tosses the blade of Kurohasu at the opponent, growing in size and length; it spears through the center of the flower and the opponent, becoming a stem from below the flower. After connected, the flower and everything within it is engulfed in a demonic black flame, obliterating it, flower and all, and taking his opponent into oblivion. *'Onui Kurokaen Doukasayou' (Demonic Black Flame Assimilation) – To defend his subordinates against much stronger opponents, Reiko has developed a final Bankai ability in combination with his existing Reiatsu skills to internalize his Bankai Reiatsu and compress it within him. Reiko calls Yuha Kuragarikaen, the dragon of black flame, from his sword. His shield grows to the size of a large lotus flower and encompasses Reiko, and the Yuha Kuragarikaen crashes into the center of the flower, at the center of Reiko’s heart, absorbing all of the black flame and the blade within him. Reiko’s sword and shield completely disappear, absorbing them within him. Reiko’s size, strength, and speed increase, his skin turning black, his Onikyo ability coursing over his body as he is engulfed by a flaming black aura, most of his clothing burning away to reveal his body covered in mystical seals and eyes opening on various parts of his body. Bare handed his attacks are as strong as his Zanpaktou in Bankai combined with Kongobaku, and the flames burning anything he touches. This ability is extremely short lived, taking its toll on his body and requiring an enormous amount of Reiatsu to use, only allowing him a few minutes of use at best before his energy and body fail, leaving him helpless. The ability is extremely destructive to Reiko’s body, even a few minutes use will leave Reiko in the hospital for weeks and unable to use his Bankai for at least a month. Prolonged use of this ability past the endurance of his body could result in the black flames consuming him, and overuse could do permanent damage to his body. Limitations Though agile and with decent endurance, Reiko is physically weak. Without the use of his Reiatsu, he can barely carry 50lbs along with his outfit. His normal equipment would even begin to get heavy at times. He must augment his strength with Reiatsu to even fight an opponent of equal level. Reiko's Shikai and Bankai are also significantly slower than other Shinigami, having to recite an incantation for each while powering up and could be interrupted, and some of his Shikai and Bankai abilities require time to call upon them. It takes 1 full post to release his Shikai, and two full posts to release his Bankai. Reiko’s abilities also require him to maintain a certain level of physical purity, requiring regular exercise, specialized balance diet, meditation, and more. Having little time to chase girls in his youth, and due to his regiment, he is often a little flirty and awkward around women to the level of seeming weird. He also has to abstain from most frivolous pleasures. Over time Reiko’s abilities may begin to take their toll on his body, becoming physically weaker and mentally more distant. Overuse of his stronger abilities can do damage that can put him in the hospital, but underuse of his Reiatsu will also cause him to loose some of his extremely fine control over it. He has to keep a balance in himself to keep his powers from eating away at him over time. Category:3rd Division Category:Shinigami